


Into Stardust

by St0rybr00ke



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, True Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: She's pressed against his chest, she can hear his heart beating in tandem with hers. The city is crashing down around them and the only thing she can focus on is his arms around her and the swelling emotion gripping her chest.





	

She's pressed against his chest, she can hear his heart beating in tandem with hers. The city is crashing down around them and the only thing she can focus on is his arms around her and the swelling emotion gripping her chest. His jaw is clenched in pain from the blaster shot to his shoulder, and his grip on her waist is tight and secure. The elevator rattles and shakes as she gazes up at him and takes in a deep breath. Neither of them say a word, Cassian's leaning heavily against the wall for support, but even in his pain he's supporting Jyn's tired body. The transmission was sent, the plans were secure. They'd won half the battle, but Jyn had seen the damage. Her heart aches in her chest, Bodhi wasn't answering his comm, neither was Baze. Cassian takes in a deep breath, grunting in pain as he gazes down at Jyn. Neither of them have said a single word. They've seen the Death Star in the sky and know their fate is unavoidable. There's a faint fear in Jyn's heart but it is overwhelmed by the feeling of peace. She's completed her mission, her father would be proud of her. Cassian suddenly reaches a shaky hand up and cups her cheek, locking eyes with her. His hand is warm, she can feel it trembling and knows he's truly in pain. She thinks back to his words on the ship, "you're not the only one who's lost everything.' Cassian truly has lost everything, Jyn as well. They are two sides of the same coin. Cassian was brave enough to fight, to stand by Jyn and to sacrifice his life to transmit the plans to the Alliance and give them a fighting chance. She tilts her head up towards him and takes in a breath. She wonders if in another life, if she had joined the Alliance rather than running, if they'd be something more than two doomed entities in a collapsing city. It seems as if the same thoughts are going through Cassian's mind as he leans in and rests his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as they hold onto each other. She feels words build up in her throat, but there's no way to articulate her feelings as her whole world begins to collapse. She wishes she had done more in her life, fought, alongside him. But in the end she was there, she stood with the Alliance in her last moments, a comrade in arms with the man in front of her now. She stays silent as she suddenly tangles her hands in his hair and crushes her lips to his. There's no sparks flying, no magic kiss to save them, but it feels right. It's as if it's been building up to this moment, their last moments together in this universe to be spent in their arms. As the kiss breaks and Jyn rests her head on Cassian's shaking chest there's no confessions on undying love, there's no need for it. The elevator comes to a stop and Cassian sighs softly, leaning his head against the side of the elevator as the doors slide open. The time to face their end is here, but as Jyn supports Cassian there's no fear in her heart. At least they'll turn to stardust together.


End file.
